Safe operation of a vehicle is a primary concern for many vehicle operators. As such, technical developments have been directed to systems focused on accident prevention and safe operation. Advances in technology have led to assistance systems that provide alerts and improve field of view. Despite the development of such systems there exists a need and a desire for improved driver assistance during low and/or diminished visibility situations.
Conventional headlamp control exists for switching vehicle headlamps from a high beam to a low beam setting when oncoming vehicles are detected. Another existing technology relates to adaptive headlight systems that include directional headlight aiming based on road curvature or a vehicle turning. These systems allow for the direction of headlamps to be controlled based on road curvature or vehicle turning. These systems result in a low beam pattern that does not account for objects detected in front of the vehicle. There is a desire for headlight control that improves illumination of objects within an operators field of view. In addition there exists a need for a technology that does not require activation of high beam elements which could blind pedestrians and/or oncoming traffic. Although existing high beam systems allow for flooding objects in front of a vehicle with light, it is often difficult for a driver to detect objects due to the brightness of the high beams. Similarly, oncoming or leading vehicles may be adversely affected due to high beams.
There exists a desire for driver assist systems to improve control of lighting elements.